Ahmed ‘Urabi
Colonel Ahmed ‘Urabi or Orabi ( , in Egyptian Arabic; – 21 September 1911), formerly known in English as Ahmad Arabi or Arabi Pasha,"Egypt" in the Encyclopædia Britannica, 11th ed., Vol. 9. 1911. was a nationalist Egyptian and an officer of the Egyptian army. The first political and military leader in Egypt to rise from the fellahin, ‘Urabi participated in a 1879 mutiny that developed into a general revolt against the Anglo-French dominated administration of Khedive Tewfik. He was promoted to Tewfik's cabinet and began reforms of Egypt's military and civil administrations, but a massacre of foreign and native Christians in Alexandria in 1882 prompted a British bombardment and invasion that deposed ‘Urabi and his allies in favor of a British occupation. Early life He was born in 1840The Secret History of the English Occupation in Egypt, by Wilfred S. Blunt (New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1922) in the village of Hirriyat Razna near Zagazig in the Sharqia Governorate, approximately 80 kilometres to the north of Cairo.'Far and Away' by Egypt Today ‘Urabi was the son of a village leader and one of the wealthier members of the community, which allowed him to receive a decent education. After completing elementary education in his home village, he enrolled at Al-Azhar University to complete his schooling in 1849. He entered the army and moved up quickly through the ranks, reaching Lieutenant Colonel by age 20. The modern education and military service of ‘Urabi, from a fellah, or peasant background, would not have been possible without the modernising reforms of Khedive Ismail, who had done much to eliminate the barriers between the bulk of the Egyptian populace and the ruling elite, who were drawn largely from the military castes that had ruled Egypt for centuries. Ismail abolished the exclusive access to the Egyptian and Sudanese military ranks by Egyptians of Balkan, Circassian, and Turkish origin. Ismail conscripted soldiers and recruited students from throughout Egypt and Sudan regardless of class and ethnic backgrounds in order to form a "modern" and "national" Egyptian military and bureaucratic elite class. Without these reforms, ‘Urabi's rise through the ranks of the military would likely have been far more restricted. Protest against Tewfik He was a galvanizing speaker. Because of his peasant origins, he was at the time, and is still today, viewed as an authentic voice of the Egyptian people. Indeed, he was known by his followers as 'El Wahid' (the Only One), and when the British poet and explorer Wilfrid Scawen Blunt went to meet him, he found the entrance of ‘Urabi's house was blocked with supplicants. When Khedive Tewfik issued a new law preventing peasants from becoming officers, ‘Urabi led the group protesting the preference shown to aristocratic officers (again, largely Egyptians of foreign descent). He and his followers, who included most of the army, were successful and the law was repealed. In 1879 they formed the Egyptian Nationalist Party. He and his allies in the army joined with the reformers, and with the support of the peasants launched a broader effort to try to wrest Egypt and Sudan from foreign control, and also to end the absolutist regime of the Khedive, who was himself subject to Anglo-French control under the rules of the Caisse de la Dette Publique. The revolt spread to express resentment of the undue influence of foreigners, including the predominantly Turko-Circassian aristocracy. Parliament planning ‘Urabi was first promoted to Bey, then made under-secretary of war, and ultimately a member of the cabinet. Plans were developed to create a parliamentary assembly. During the last months of the revolt (July to September 1882), it was claimed that ‘Urabi held the office of Prime Minister. Feeling threatened, Khedive Tewfik requested assistance against ‘Urabi from the Ottoman Sultan, to whom Egypt and Sudan still owed technical fealty. The Sublime Porte hesitated in responding to the request. British intervention The British were especially concerned that ‘Urabi would default on Egypt's massive debt and that he might try to regain control of the Suez Canal. Therefore, they and the French dispatched warships to Egypt to intimidate the nationalists. Tewfik fled to their protection, moving his court to Alexandria. The strong naval presence spurred fears of an imminent invasion (as had been the case in Tunisia in 1881); anti-Christian riots to break out in Alexandria on 12 June 1882. One month later, despite French demurral to participate in an open assault, the British warships in the harbor opened fire on the city's gun emplacements after the Egyptians ignored an ultimatum from Admiral Seymour to withdraw them peaceably. In September of that year a British army landed in Alexandria but failed to reach Cairo after being defeated at the Battle of Kafr-el-Dawwar. Another army, led by Sir Garnet Wolseley, landed in the Canal Zone and on 13 September 1882 they defeated ‘Urabi's army at the Battle of Tel el-Kebir. From there, the British cavalry advanced on Cairo which surrendered without a shot being fired, as did ‘Urabi and the other nationalist leaders. Exile and return ‘Urabi was tried by the restored Khedivate for rebellion on 3 December 1882. In accordance with an understanding made with the British representative, Lord Dufferin, ‘Urabi pled guilty and was sentenced to death, but the sentence was immediately commuted to one of banishment for life.Lord Cromer, Modern Egypt, Volume 1, p. 336. He left Egypt on 28 December 1882 for Ceylon (now Sri Lanka). His home in Halloluwa Road, Kandy is now the Orabi Pasha Cultural Center. During his time in Ceylon, ‘Urabi worked to improve the quality of education amongst the Muslims in the country. Zahira College, Sri Lanka's first school for Muslims, was established under his patronage. In May 1901, Khedive Abbas II, Tewfik's son and successor permitted Orabi to return to Egypt. Abbas was a nationalist in the vein of his grandfather, Khedive Ismail the Magnificent, and was deeply opposed to the British occupation of the country. ‘Urabi returned on 1 October 1901, and remained in Egypt until his death on 21 September 1911.Egypt state information While British intervention was meant to be short term, British forces continued to occupy the country. The British instituted the ousting of Khedive Abbas II in 1914, after which Egypt once more became a sultanate and also a British protectorate. Britain finally recognised Egyptian independence in 1922, following the Egyptian Revolution of 1919. ‘Urabi's revolt had a long lasting significance in Egypt as the first instance of Egyptian anti-imperialist nationalism, which would later play a very important role in Egyptian history. Especially under Gamal Abdel Nasser, ‘Urabi would be regarded as an Egyptian patriot and a national hero; he is also considered an anti-imperialist hero in Sri Lanka.[http://sundaytimes.lk/080302/KandyTimes/kandytimes_0026.html Udumbara Udugama, "That exile from Egypt who inspired many", Sunday Times (Kandy), March 2, 2008] Legacy * A suburb of New Orleans, Louisiana, was named Arabi, in solidarity with his revolt against the British occupation. * A main street in Cairo's Al Mohandessin district and its underground station bear his name * Orabi Square honors him in Alexandria * The main square in Zagazig contains a statue of ‘Urabi on a horse and its university's emblem bears his picture * A coastal road in the Gaza Strip is named Ahmed Orabi Street * Orabi Pasha Street in Central Colombo, Sri Lanka, is named after him * The Orabi Pasha Cultural Center preserves his former house in Kandy Quotes * "How can you enslave people when their mothers bore them free?" * "God created us free, and didn't create us Heritage or real estate, I swear by God, that there is no god but He, no bequeathing, no enslaved anymore" Notes * The earliest published work of Isabella Augusta, Lady Gregory – later to embrace Irish Nationalism and have an important role in the cultural life of Ireland – was Arabi and His Household (1882), a pamphlet (originally a letter to The Times newspaper) in support of ‘Urabi References External links * **The Alexandria Bombardment of 1882 Photograph Album digital collection was originally compiled by Italian photographer Luigi Fiorillo. This unique resource documents the British naval attack on 'Urabi Pasha's nationalists, who revolted against Taufik Pasha, the Khedive of Egypt, from 1879 to 1882. Fiorillo’s fifty-page album records damage to Alexandria's neighborhoods, particularly the harbor and the fortress district. The images trace the development of episode from the arrival of the British fleet to the destruction of the emerging downtown district. Further, the photographs show the artillery and forts used by the resistance. The album also features portraits of the key players in the bombardment, including 'Urabi Pasha, Khedive Taufik, Admiral Seymour, and Sir Wolseley. Category:Al-Azhar University alumni Category:Prime Ministers of Egypt Category:Defence Ministers of Egypt Category:Egyptian nationalists Category:Egyptian soldiers Category:Egyptian revolutionaries Category:1840 births Category:1911 deaths Category:Zagazig Category:People of the ‘Urabi Revolt Category:Egyptian exiles Category:People from Sharqia Governorate Category:Egyptian prisoners sentenced to death Category:Egyptian pashas Category:Sri Lankan people of Egyptian descent